Filhos
by Zanelato
Summary: São através deles que cometemos loucuras, não importando se são sangue do nosso sangue ou apenas de coração. E assim nosso vice presidente vai fazer coisas por sua filha que estão acima dele só para ver o sorriso em seu rosto.
1. Chapter 1

**_Filhos_**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Sesshoumaru não aguentava mais as entrevistas que estava fazendo para ser sua assistente pessoal, já se fazia uma semana que ele estava procurando uma pessoa para esse cargo mais estava difícil. As mulheres que viam para a entrevista eram mulheres que apenas pensavam que iria ter alguma chance com ele.

Sesshoumaru era um homem ou melhor um yokai bonito, charmoso, inteligente, físico musculoso e um porte que mostrava quem tinha que ele tinha poder.

_ Kaede faça o favor de vim até minha sala. (fala ao telefone para secretária)

Kaede já era uma senhora idosa por volta de seus 54 anos, era cega de um olho por causa de um yokai que tinha tentado atacar sua sobrinha neta no passado, mas mesmo assim ela não possui raiva dos yokais. Ela sabia que existia bons e ruins.

_ Sim senhor no que posso ajudar. (fala ao entrar na sala)

_ Quantas entrevistas tenho para hoje? (pergunta fazendo massagem em suas testa para aliviar a dor de cabeça)

_ O senhor ainda tem umas 10 hoje e acaba ao menos que o senhor não encontrar de nenhuma.

_ Obrigado Kaede pode sair... Kaede espera sua neta vem hoje?

_ Sobrinha neta. (corrige causando um olhar duro para si)

_ Você sabe que eu não vou me importar se ela é da sua família. (informa Sesshoumaru)

_ Sim senhor sei e nem espero isso pois se ela tiver que trabalhar tem que conseguir por si só e não pelos os outros. (fala e sai)

Era nessas horas que Sesshoumaru via o valor da senhora Kaede. Eram poucos os humanos que obtinham o seu respeito e essa senhora era uma deles, por mais que fosse uma sacerdotisa ela o tinha e sabia disso.

Sesshoumaru espera que a sobrinha neta de Kaede fosse um pouco parecida com ela assim seria mais fácil as entrevistas ele poderia colocar ela entre as primeiras entrevistadas do dia pelo menos para obter um pouco de aparência e depois mandar as outras embora.

_ Sesshoumaru meu filhote. (fala Inutaisho entrando no escritório de seu filho)

_ Sim pai o que devo o prazer da visita. (comenta sarcástico)

_ Para de me fazer de bobo sei que odeia quando venho aqui em sua sala. (fala sentando com sorriso no rosto)

_ Se o senhor poder pai ir direto o assunto. (fala pai com um certo rancor)

_ Sempre tão sério... aiai... Sesshoumaru vim aqui para de pedir ou melhor mandar que já que você está fazendo entrevistas para assistente pessoais para ver uma para o seu irmão também.

_ O senhor só pode estar louco já não basta eu ter que aturar aquelas coisas o senhor quer que eu também veja uma para o pirralho. (fala nervoso)

_ Se você não quiser ver um para você e para Inuyasha eu posso ver eu mesmo meu querido filho.

_ Para que? Para o senhor colocar uma moça que é filha de um amigo seu para ver se eu levo como companheiro.

_ Ainda bem que você sabe assim me poupa de explicar. Então queres que eu escolha? (pergunta já sabendo a resposta)

_ Pode deixar que eu vejo para o pirralho mais aviso que será alguém que tenha mente.

_ Obrigado. (agradece com um sorriso e sai)

Sesshoumaru espera seu pai sai e vai até o banheiro do seu escritório jogar uma água no rosto para ver se alivia a dor de cabeça que estava insuportável.

"Eu vou ficar louco se eu tiver que ficar mais de uma hora com aquelas moças, elas não tem nenhum conhecimento e duvido muito se elas sabem o que isso significa, que saudades da era antiga." Pensa olhando no espelho.

* * *

Kaede estava preocupada com sua sobrinha por não ter chego ainda para sua entrevista. Ela havia pedido para chegar cedo para ser uma das primeiras. Mas pelo que parece ela estava com medo ou tinha dormido mais que a cama.

A velha senhora olhava o relógio a cada cinco minutos o que para ela era uma eternidade.

"Já estou muito velha para me preocupar assim" pensa pegando o telefone para ligar para a menina sua parente.

_ Alô. (fala uma moça do outro lado da linha)

_ Oi aqui é sua tia Kaede posso saber por que ainda não está aqui. (pergunta nervosa)

_ Tive um pequeno problema mais já resolvi e estou a caminho.

_ Assim espero. (fala e desliga sem esperar por resposta)

Kaede após a ligação vai até a sala onde estava as meninas para a entrevistas para ver se nenhuma delas havia feito alguma loucura. Esse seria o quinto dia e ela esperava de tudo. Em todos os dias ela havia visto de tudo. Mas tinha uma que ela iria levar na memória não sabia se era porque foi muito horrível de ver ou muito engraçado mais era inacreditavel.

**_Flash Back_**

Era quarta-feira e terceiro dia das entrevistas, Kaede como sempre nessa semana tinha chegado mais cedo para dar uma visualizada na sala de espera para as meninas. Queria ter certeza que tudo estava limpo e no lugar.

Após se certificar de tudo na sala de espera ela iria olhar a sala de seu chefe Sesshoumau já que ele ainda não tinha assistente pessoal era ela que cuidava disso para ele como ela sabia que ele odiava bagunça em sua sala. Depois ela arrumava sua própria mesa e conferia os papeis para levar a Sesshoumaru.

Nisso começava a chegar as meninas para as entrevistas e Kaede volta e meia iria lá para ver se ainda tinha café e biscoitos para elas enquanto esperavam. Desde a sua chegada já se tinha passado quase duas horas e já havia sete yokais fêmea, uma sacerdotisa mais de potencial baixo, e duas humanas.

As yokais usavam roupas curtíssimas eram top e míni saia, a sacerdotisa já era saia até o pé e blusa que cobria todo o corpo. E uma das humanas eram mais cheia pesava uns 89 kg e usava um terninho bem comportado.

Mas o que havia chamado sua atenção era a outra humana ela era uma moça bonita, morena de olhos claros, parecia tímida e com medo pela expressão de sou rosto. Sua roupa era uma saia um palmo acima do joelho da cor branca que se percebia que não usava calsinha e um blusa de cetim marrom, mais um marrom que chegava até a perturbar a vista.

Quando tinha chego a vez dessa menina Kaede foi chamar ela. E no que entra na porta ela a chama pelo nome que causa a menina a dar um pulo da onde estava sentada, Kaede diz que era a vez dela e a menina foi ficando pálida, seus olhos ela tinha fechado com força e começou a segurar a barriga foi ai que Kaede e as outras que estavam perto ficaram chocadas.

O cheiro era muito forte a menina tinha ficado tão nervosa que começou a soltar gases e mais gases era um cheiro horrível e ainda para piorar no que a menina abriu os olhos começa a escorregar algo marrom pela sua perna. Kaede não acreditava no que estava vendo.

E para piorar a menina tinha saído correndo fazendo suas necessidades pelo todo prédio. E tinha acabado se perdendo e foi logo para na sala de seu patrão Sesshoumaru que só não havia matado a menina por puro nojo.

Isso Kaede nunca esqueceria a cara de seu chefe ao ver o que a menina estava fazendo em sua sala.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

* * *

_**Oi estou eu aqui escrevendo mais uma história para vocês, mais podem deixar que vou continuar as outras.**_

_**Gente estarei postando a cada 15 dias aqui.**_

_**Espero que gostem e me dizem se o fazem.**_

_**Bjus para vocês e até o próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

Kagome tinha passado a noite em claro, pois seu filho adotivo Shippo um yokai raposa, estava na escola e começou a passar mal no dia anterior e a escola havia ligado para ela ir busca-lo. Ele tinha febre, vomito e falta de apetite coisa que só acontecia quando estava muito mal ela pegou ele e foi direto para o hospital onde teve que passar a noite, por Shippo tinha ficado internado.

Por causa da doença de Shippo ela não havia dormido nada e não tinha preparado sua roupa para a entrevista que teria no outro dia na empresa New Moon. Ela já estava nervosa para a entrevista já que era uma das maiores empresas que tem o objetivo de projetar e comercializar produtos eletrônicos de consumo, software de computador e computadores pessoais. A New Moon por motivos tão variados como a sua filosofia de design estético completo até suas campanhas de publicidade distintas, estabeleceu uma reputação única na indústria de eletrônicos de consumo. Incluindo uma base de clientes que se dedica à empresa e sua marca.

Ela mal podia acreditar que tinha uma vaga para trabalhar lá. Ela tinha um apreço enorme já pela marca e se um dia ela viesse a sair saberia que conseguiria serviço em qualquer outro lugar.

Kagome já estava começando a desistir de ir na entrevista por não ter preparado nada e com a condição para seu filho, até que dona Higurashi chegou no hospital.

_ Como ele está minha filha? (pergunta passando a mão na cabeça de Shippo)

_ Já esta melhor mais não sabem o que pode ser a doença dele. (fala levantando da poltrona que estava ao lado da cama)

_ Coitado do pequeno.

_ Sim um garoto maravilhoso como ele não deveria passar por tanto sofrimento.

Havia passado uns minutos em silêncio com dona Higurashi sentada ao lado de Shippo na cama e Kagome olhando pela janela.

_ Minha filha você pode ir na entrevista que eu fico com ele e se qualquer coisa acontecer eu te ligo. (fala dona Higurashi)

_ Não sei mamãe tenho medo de deixa-lo assim e também não arrumei nada para a entrevista. (comenta olhando para Shippo)

_ Kagome pode ir tranquila que eu estarei aqui com ele e suas coisas passei no seu apartamento antes e arrumei sua roupa e papelada que você pode precisar.

Kagome deu um leve sorriso pois se tinha alguém melhor do que ela para arrumar seus papeis seria sua mãe dona Higurashi. Sua mãe antes de se casar tinha trabalhado em uma empresa de advocacia e sabia tudo que Kagome precisaria para a entrevista.

Kagome nunca soube porque sua mãe saiu do serviço já que sempre comentou que adorava lá e o serviço era maravilhoso.

_ Está bem mãe então eu vou mais a senhora me liga na mesma hora que Shippo acordar, piorar ou sei lá qualquer outra coisa com ele? (pergunta mostrando no rosto sua preocupação para seu filho)

_ Minha filha pode ir que vai ficar tudo bem com ele ou você esqueceu que já tive dois filhos e entendo melhor que você sobre crianças.

_ Então eu vou preciso muito desse emprego, tchau mãe.

Inuyasha estava tendo problemas com sua secretária e achava injusto seu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru ter uma assistente pessoal e ele não, seu pai sempre alegava que seu meio-irmão tinha mais serviço já que ele era o vise presidente da empresa enquanto Inuyasha era o chefe de setor de marketing.

Inuyasha era um rapaz bonito, dono de pelos olhos dourados e cabelos prateados como seu irmão e seu pai. Mais seu temperamento era difícil, ele sempre agia antes de pensar mais ele é valente em todas as situações, menos quando algo tinha a ver com a sua namorada Kikio.

Ele não suportava as condições de seu namoro, eles tinham que namorar escondido por ela ser uma sacerdotisa e ele um meio yokai e a população humana e yokai não iriam aceitar muito a notícia. Mesmo no tempo de hoje que o preconceito de humanos e yokais juntos como companheiro não era igual antigamente na época feudal.

_ Senhor Inuyasha seu pai avisou que o senhor vai ter sua assistente apartir de segunda. (avisa Naomi na porta do escritório)

_ Quem dá empresa que vai ser? (pergunta Inuyasha aborrecido)

_ Não será ninguém da empresa. (informa)

_ Ninguém da empresa então meu pai estará escolhendo. (comenta para si mesmo)

_ Não será ele não senhor e sim seu irmão.

_ Como assim aquele idiota vai escolher minha assistente pessoal? (pergunta se levantando nervoso)

_ É que ele vai estar escolhendo uma para ele e seu pai pediu para ele já ver uma para você.

_ Merda aposto que aquele idiota vai escolher uma garota burra... Pode sair Naomi. (pedi voltando a se sentar)

_ Sim senhor mais acabei não informando que tem uma moça chamada Kikio aqui para vê-lo.

_ Kikio pode deixar entrar e não me incomode enquanto ela estiver aqui. (pedi com o coração já acelerado)

Kikio já tinha passado pela a entrevista com Sesshoumaru já que ela tinha sido uma das primeiras já que sua tia Kaede tinha a posto antes de outros.

Ela soube da vaga de assistente pessoal através de sua tia que tinha comentado que seu padrão Sesshoumaru Taisho estava precisando. Na mesma hora ela soube que tinha que pegar essa vaga seria maravilhoso para ela trabalhar com um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Tóquio. Não importava que ele era yokai muito pelo contrario seu poder era enorme e era o que mais a tratava. Ela não queria ficar com alguém fraco.

Kikio era uma mulher jovem com seus vinte e cinco anos, tinha um corpo bonito, olhos castanhos, cabelo liso castanho escuro.

_ Kikio o que você está fazendo aqui? (pergunta Inuyasha indo dar um beijo nela)

_ Vim para a entrevista de assistente pessoal. (responde virando o rosto para não o beijar)

_ Mais como você soube? (pergunta voltando a sua mesa)

_ Minha tia Kaede havia me contado. Mais Inuyasha não vim aqui falar com você sobre isso.

_ Então o que foi? (pergunta preocupado pois ela nunca tinha vindo a seu trabalho)

_ Acabo.

_ Como? Acabo o que?

_ Nós. Não quero mais ficar com você Inuyasha. (diz e sai sem dar tempo de ele falar algo)

Inuyasha ficou em choque não sabia se ia atrás da mulher que amava ou se ficava e esperava ela voltar falando que era apenas uma brincadeira.

Ele não sabia o porque de ela querer acabar com seu relacionamento do nada já que antes dele vim trabalhar estava tudo bem, eles haviam passado a noite juntos e ela tinha dito que o amava e que nunca o deixaria.

_ Miroku eu acho que Kikio me deixou. (fala no seu telefone)

_ Sério que coisa boa. (comenta feliz, esquecendo da dor de seu amigo)

_ Você só pode estar louco, eu acabo de te falar que a mulher que eu amo me deixou e você vem e me diz que é bom. (fala nervoso)

_ Olha meu amigo você sabe que eu não gostava dela e também sabe o que penso de ser de uma mulher só. (diz calmo)

_ Eu sei, mas eu a amava e ela havia me falado que também me amava hoje de manhã então não sei o que houve.

_ A única coisa que eu posso te falar nesse minuto é bom você dar um tempo talvez é só isso que ela precisa.

_ Assim espero. (diz desligando)

_ Meu amigo o que você acha de ir tomar algo para esquecer isso por um tempo? (pergunta com pena)

_ Sim acho que vai ser melhor.

Assim Inuyasha pega as chaves do carro e vai até a sala de Miroku para eles irem comer e principalmente para beber para esquecer os problemas com Kikio.

* * *

_Olá pessoal mais um capítulo espero que estejam gostando._

_Agora respondendo os comentários como prometido:_

_Jon Chan_

_Também já li essa história e foi nela que me deu ideia de fazer uma assim, mais vai ser bem diferente._

_Mas pode deixar que não vou esquecer as outras fics._

_Neherenia_

_Vou tentar prestar mais atenção com os erros. _

_E adorei saber que virou fã. Também tenho que confessar que também fiquei com dor de barriga quando pensei no que poderia ir no_

_flash back._

_Kagome Taisho Malfoy_

_Não posso contar da onde tirei a ideia se não eu apanho de uma das minhas leitoras._

_Hahahaha, mas garanto que logo vai ter mais dessas._

_Adrimke_

_Que bom saber que gostou._


	3. Capítulo 3

Kagome saiu de seu apartamento meia hora depois de se arrumar e pegar os papeis para a entrevista. Saiu e foi até a garagem pegar seu velho e bom companheiro, o seu fusca de ano 1974, cor vermelha cereja. Ele tinha sido o primeiro carro de seu pai e era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava e era a maior memória que ela tinha de seu pai, sempre ao lado do seu fusca sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

Kagome já estava quase chegando ao prédio da empresa quando de repente seu celular toca. Ela pega e atende sem olhar o visor, imaginado que pode ser sua mãe e se fosse era melhor atender rápido.

_ Alô?

_ Oi Kagome é Sango.

_ Oi Sango não posso falar agora, estou indo para a entrevista.

_ Há você foi, que bom, mais como está Shippo?

_ Ele está ainda com febre mais o enjoo passou e ainda nem dormi.

_ Ai amiga te desejo muita sorte na entrevista.

_ Obrigada Sango... (de repente freia com tudo)

_ O que foi esse barulho Kagome? Como você está? Kagome? (pergunta nervosa pelo barulho que ouvirá)

Kagome tinha freado o carro com tudo, por causa da conversa que estava tento com Sango Kagome acabou não prestando atenção quando um homem estava atravessando a rua e acabou o atropelando e tinha entrado em choque, até que escuta Sango falando o seu nome.

Ela saiu correndo do carro para ver como estava o homem que tinha atropelado mais mal conseguia ver ninguém atrás de seu fusca.

_ Garota você está louca. (pergunta um rapaz de cabelo prateado)

_ Desculpe eu não vi, mas sabe me disser onde está o senhor que eu... (começou preocupada pelo homem desaparecido)

_ Ei garota eu não sou nenhum velho para ser senhor. (resmunga o rapaz)

_ Calma Inuyasha ela só está preocupada. (informa Miroku)

Inuyasha nessa hora olha para seu amigo e respira bem fundo ele já tinha bebido umonte e não queria brigar com seu amigo. Ele olha para a garota que estava na frente dele com um olhar preocupado e senti algo em seu estômago. Era como se fosse vomitar mais não ia.

Ele tinha ficado encantado pela moça ela era muito bonita, tinha um corpo cheio de curvas que leva qualquer homem a loucura.

_ Desculpe moça não me aconteceu nada. (responde Inuyasha calmo)

_ Era o senhor que eu atropelei mais como? (pergunta não acretidando)

_ É que eu não sou um humano. (responde com carinho)

Miroku olhou para seu amigo chocado, ou ele havia bebido muito e estava imaginando Inuyasha pedir desculpa e ser carinhoso ou era seu amigo que bebeu de mais e o susto do carro foi muito grande para ele. Miroku só acretidava que fosse a primeira opção pois seu amigo só era gentil com duas pessoas nessa vida sua mãe e Kikio e essa moça não era nenhuma das duas. Ele deu uma olhada na garota e

Inuyasha teve que fechar a boca dele para parar de babar.

_ A senhorita gostaria de ser mães dos meus filhos? (pergunta Miroku levando um soco de Inuyasha)

_ Esqueça ele, ele é só um idiota quando está perto de mulheres bonitas. (fala com sorriso no rosto)

Agora Miroku tinha certeza ele tinha bebido de mais e estava imaginado, pois além de seu amigo ser gentil para moça estava a elogiando. Ele olhou para cima para ver se estava acabando o mundo, depois se alto beliscou e doeu, a moça não estava abraçada com ele então não estava imaginando era real. Ele agora iria ficar quieto para ver até onde seu amigo ia, esse era um lado que ele não conhecia de Inuyasha e queria ver.

_ O senhor então não se machucou? (perguntou depois de sair do choque da pergunta do moreno sem notar que o moço a tinha de chamado de bonita)

_ Não, não me feri mais eu acho que levei um grande susto. (informa mais com outras intensões)

_ Desculpe é que eu estou com alguns problemas e acabei não prestando atenção.

_ Fique tranquila ficarei bem mais eu aceitaria suas desculpas só se você aceitar ir comer algo comigo, já é hora do almoço e também estamos bem na frente de um restaurante. (fala dando um passo para frente)

_ Desulpe de novo mias já estou até atrasada. (nega o pedido por não o conhecer)

_ Então me de seu telefone assim eu posso te ligar. (tenta mais uma vez)

_ Acho melhor não, mas desculpe tenho que ir. (fala e sai para o fusca)

_ Nossa Inuyasha você bebeu muito. (diz Miroku por não acreditar que seu amigo estava flertando)

_ Cala a boca idiota. (responde e sai)

Inuyasha pega e atravessa a rua só que dessa vez com mais cuidado. A empresa era bem em frente o lugar do acidente o que era bom, pois ele tinha uma reunião agora com seu pai e sei irmão Sesshoumaru e já estava atrasado. Bem que para ele o atraso foi interessante mais eles não precisavam saber.

Kagome após negar o convite e não dar o seu numero de telefone para ele sai correndo e entra em seu fusca, vai direto para o estacionamento de clientes que ficava no primeiro piso da garagem da empresa. Ela antes de descer ela confere os papeis e depois sua maquiagem, sai e confere sua roupa, solta um suspiro e vai para o elevador. Ela chega ao andar 92 do edífio e vai falar com a senhora que estava de cabeça baixa mexendo no computador.

_ Olá boa tarde, sabe me informar aonde confirmo a minha entrevista? (pergunta Kagome)

_ Oh olá, você confirma aqui mesmo senhorita? (responde a senhora)

_ Higurashi.

A senhora mexe em seu computador e avisa a Kagome que ela ia ser a próxima e que poderia esperar lá mesmo. Cinco minutos depois sai uma moça chorando de uma sala. Kagome olha meio assustada para a senhora, pois se seria apenas uma entrevista não era motivo de choro era ao menos o que ela esperava.

_ Calma moça é que as vezes nem todos gostam do entrevistador. (fala dando um sorriso)

_ Hum... ele morde? (pergunta causando leves gargalhadas da senhora)

_ Pode ir é sua vez boa sorte, espero que entre gostei de você.

_ Obrigada.

Kagome vai até a sala que a menina saiu e bate na porta esperando pelo entre. Ela escuta e entra. Ao entrar ela leva um choque o senhor que iria fazer a entrevista era parecido com o rapaz que tinha atropelado um pouco mais cedo.

_ A senhorita vai ficar ai me olhando ou vai se sentar para começarmos.

* * *

**_Dez minutos antes de Kagome entrar._**

Sesshoumaru estava se irritando com a moça que estava fazendo a entrevista. Ela não tinha formação nenhuma, estava vestida como estivesse indo a uma boate e para piorar tinha o cheiro insuportável que só parecia piorar sua dor de cabeça. Ele solta um longo suspiro e fala para moça que ela estava na entrevista errada que ali eles não estavam contratando para sair dançando e sim para um emprego digno, o que não parecia ser para ela. A garota ficou horrorizada com o que ouviu e saiu correndo.

Mais na hora que ela abriu a porta um cheiro de ervas doces entrou com tudo, que na mesma hora pareceu aliviar a dor de cabeça que ele estava sentido. Ele ficou curioso para saber da onde vinha esse cheiro que fazia ele relaxar sem mesmo querer.

Ele acorda do choque que ele tinha entrado após sentir o cheiro e aperta o botão para avisar Kaede que a próxima já poderia entrar. Ele ouve a batida na porta e da a ordem para entrar, a porta começa a abrir e o cheiro o pega de novo junto com uma moça muito bela ele poderia disser. Ela tinha ficado parada com coque completamente em seu rosto como se esperasse outra pessoa ou não tinha gostado do que viu aquilo o deixou nervoso, até que ele fala.

_ A senhorita vai ficar ai me olhando ou vai se sentar para começarmos.

_ A desculpe. (fala indo se sentar)

Sesshoumaru faz a entrevista e fica impressionado com o currículo dela era tudo que ele queria e mais um pouco, e o cheiro dela o ajudava a aliviar os nervos, era muito bonita, falava corretamente.

_ A senhorita tem um ótimo currículo tenho que disser. (afirma)

_ Obrigada. (agradece com um grande sorriso que fez ele se segurar para não dar um também)

_ Sesshoumaru meu filhote eu... (começa Inutaisho entrando na sala, mas para ao ver Kagome)

_ Sim pai? (pergunta irritado por seu pai interromper a entrevista)

_ Eu estava esperando para reunião, mas sua secretária aviso que você estava terminando a entrevista para seu irmão e como ele estava atrasado resolvi vim até aqui. (responde se recompondo)

_ Ela é muito boa para o bastardo. (responde frio)

_ Hn... deixe-me ver. (fala indo até a mesa de Sesshoumaru e pegando o currículo)

_ Me desculpe me intrometer mais estou contratada? (pergunta Kagome curiosa)

_ Claro que está finalmente meu filhote vai ter alguém esperto perto dele.

_ Não trabalho com gente burra pai. (afirma Sesshoumaru)

_ Não estou falando de você mais sim de Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou assutada para o senhor que era pai de seu entrevistador. Ele falou o mesmo nome do rapaz que tinha atropelado e também se parecia com ele. Mais ela ficou mais assustada ainda pelo rosnado que ouviu.

Sesshoumaru dá um leve rosnado, não gostou de seu pai falar que a unica pessoa que pareceu inteligente nas entrevista seria para seu irmão e quado ele ia argumentar isso mais um interrompe sua entrevista.

_ O que tem eu? (pergunta Inuyasha olhando para seu pai)

_ Meu filho seu irmão achou já sua assistente pessoal aqui está ela. (fala apontando para Kagome que estava de costas para ele)

Inuyasha olha para a garota que seu pai estava apontando e arregala os olhos quando vê a moça que estava perturbando sua mente desde do acidente. Era melhor que ele poderia imaginar.

_ Você? (pergunta Kagome com a voz rouca)

* * *

_**Oi mais um capítulo para vocês. ^_^**_

_**Até o próximo capítulo e quero comentários para saber o que acham se posso melhorar ou não,**_

_**se é pequeno ou não, e principalmente se tiverem alguma dúvida**__**. **_

_**Me falem ok?**_

_Respondendo os comentários:_

_Adrimke _

Que bom que gostou do segundo capítulo tinha ficado com medo que tinha ficado ruim.

E a Kikio está armando você vai saber algo já no próximo.

Bjus até... :]

_Neherenia_

Hahahah, sindo disser que não pode roubar ela.

Bjus até... :]

_Joh Chan_

Desculpa a demora é que comecei a ver no pc Pretty Little Liars desde da 1° temporada.

Mas já estou terminando o sexto capítulo e já posto mais um.

E as secretárias acho que já dá de ter um noção de quem vai ser de quem.

_**OoOoo**_

_**OOoo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Dona Higurashi estava ficando preocupada com o pequeno Shippo , assim que Kagome tinha saído do hospital ele havia piorado e os médicos não conseguia aliviar os sintomas e dores do menino. Ele gemia de tanta dor e chegava a delirar de febre, onde ele olhava para dona Higurashi e chamava por Kagome, chegando até a berrar por ela. Os médicos já estavam achando melhor trazer a mãe do menino para ver se ele se acalmava, já que os tranquilizantes não estavam fazendo efeito.

_ Senhora acho melhor pedir para sua filha vim ver a criança. (pedi o médico um yokai elementar de água)

_ Eu também acho mais ela não vai poder vim agora. (responde com um olhar triste para o pequeno Shippo)

_ A senhora que sabe, mas nós já fizemos tudo que podíamos e parece que ele só reage ao tratamento enquanto ela esta aqui com ele. Pode parecer estranho mais ela é como um remédio para ele. E eu temo que ele possa sofrer algum dano devida a febre.

_ Mas como ele é um yokai? (pergunta preocupada)

_ Mesmo o mais forte yokai cairia e poderia até morrer com a febre que o pequeno está. Ele está provando que é forte pois ainda não morrer com essa febre mais ele pode ficar com algum dano no cérebro E é por isso que eu acho que é melhor a senhora ligar para a mãe dele para a poder diminuir assim a febre para o que parece é a única coisa que funciona.

_ Esta bem vou ligar agora mesmo para ela. (responde e sai do quarto para poder falar com sua filha)

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava ficando mais nervoso, primeiro era seu pai entrando sem nenhum aviso, segundo ele falando que Kagome a única moça que tinha cérebro que ele tinha entrevistado seria assistente de seu meio irmão, e terceiro e mais importante Inuyasha tinha entrado em seu escritório sem ser convidado e parecia conhecer Kagome o que tudo piorava. Ele estava pronto para matar um e com certeza não seria a moça que respondia por Kagome Higurashi.

_ Vocês dois se conhecem? (pergunta frio, olhando para seu irmão)

_ Si... Sim. (gagueja Kagome)

_ Eu não acredito nisso, você aqui, eu acho que vou começar em acreditar em destino, pois só isso pode ser. É o destino querendo que a gente se encontre. (fala andando até ela)

_ Você é louco? (pergunta um pouco assustada pelo o que ele falou)

_ Inuyasha chega de falar besteira e me diga o que você esta fazendo em minha sala. (pede Sesshoumaru irritado)

_ Eu vim aqui para ver se a reunião iria ser aqui na sua sala, pois quando cheguei na escritório de nosso pai Ayame me disse que ele estava aqui, então eu vim. (fala Inuyasha ainda olhando para Kagome)

_ Você é idiota meu caro irmãozinho? Nosso pai tem mais assuntos comigo além da reunião. (termina de falar e dá um leve rosnado por Inuyasha ainda não parar de olhar a garota)

_ E... e... espera ele é seu irmão? É pra ele que eu vou trabalhar? (pergunta mais assustada que chegava a ficar pálida)

_ Sim é para ele minha querida. (responde Inu Taisho divertido pela reação de todos na sala)

_ Tô ferrada. (fala baixinho para si mesma que não deixa de ser percebido por todos já que eram yokais e meio yokai)

Inu Taisho tinha ficado assustado quando viu a menina Kagome Higurashi sentada na sala de seu filho. Mas logo ele percebeu que ela estava aqui para uma entrevista de emprego para ser assistente pessoal de um de seus filhos e para ele seria melhor que Sesshoumaru a colocasse para trabalhar para Inuyasha se não poderia trazer sérios problemas futuros para ele e principalmente sua empresa e conta bancária. Na hora que ele viu seu filho mais velho praticamente disser que ela seria secretária pessoal dele, ele teve que pensar em algo bem rápido para não deixar isso acontecer. E foi ai que ele pediu para ver o currículo da menina.

Depois de ele informar que ela trabalharia para Inuyasha ele achou que não poderia acontecer mais nada que pudesse melhorar sua situação mais parecia que os deuses o tinha escutado. Inuaysha tinha chego e tinha mostrado uma certa luxúria em seus olhos o que era bom, pois Sesshoumaru nunca chegava perto de uma garota que Inuyasha estava interessado. E para ele Inu Taisho seria melhor se algo acontecesse para juntar ela com um de seus filhos, esse teria ser Inuyasha. E que para isso acontecesse ele iria colocar as suas duas mãos para trabalhar.

_ Então já que parece que você conhece meu filho senhorita Higurashi e você estará trabalhando com ele eu ficaria honrado se você viesse a nossa casa esse fim de semana para nós podermos nos conhecer melhor. (a convida já pensando como deixa-lá sozinha com Inuyasha)

_ Sindo muito senhor mais eu não poderei ir.

_ Mais minha querida lhe garanto que vai ser tudo profissional se é isso que a incomoda, e minha esposa vai estar lá também.

_ Mesmo assim senhor é que meu... (começa a falar mas seu telefone toca, ela pega em sua bolsa e olha para tela) Desculpe mais tenho que atender. (pedi para olhando para Sesshoumaru)

_ Fique a vontade. (Sesshoumaru fala e se encosta em sua cadeira)

_ Alô.

__ Kagome sou eu sua mãe?_

_ O que houve mamãe? (pergunta assustada o que não passa despercebido por ninguém)

__ É Shippo minha filha ele piorou e o médico disse que parece que ele só dá sinal de melhoras quando você está perto dele._

_ Não precisa falar mais mãe já estou indo. Tchau.

__ Tchau por favor não demore ele está pior do que estava._

_ Sim pode deixar. (termina de falar e desliga e começa a se levantar) Senhor Sesshoumaru eu agredido que a entrevista já acabou? (pedi com um olhar de cachorrinho sem dono)

_ Sim já acabou.

_ Que bom então se me dão licença tenho que ir. (fala começando a ir para a porta)

Sesshoumaru tinha escutado a conversa no celular devido a sua audição de yohai e já esperava que ela iria pedir para ir. Mas o que ele não esperava era a sensação estranha quando ele soube que ela estaria indo para ver outro que cujo nome era Shippo e esperava que esse homem só saísse do hospital morto. E ainda para piorar ele conhecia seu pai muito bem para saber que ele estava pensando em algo que ele não ia gostar.

Já Inu Taisho ficou com raiva que seus planos foram estragados por alguém que parecia que ela tinha um enorme carinho._ "esse Shippo vai ter que ir embora para que meus planos possam dar certo, aposto que se eu der um pouco de dinheiro e comprar uma passagem __só de ida__ ele vai deixar dela_" Pensa Inu Taisho

Inuyasha como era meio yokai não conseguiu escutar muito bem a conversa dá menina. Mais sabia que era algo muito sério para ela pegar e sair correndo assim. Mais o que ele tinha ficado mais animado é que seu pai tinha a convidado para ir a sua casa o que seria bom para ele.

O

o

Oo

oO

* * *

Então mais um capítulo para vocês...

Muito obrigada pelo carinho de todos vocês.

Agora respondendo as reviews:

_**Adrimke**__ calma ela ainda vai ser secretária dele mais não por muito tempo só por uma semana vai ser no sétimo capítulo. Que bom que você gostou do cheiro dela para ser um calmante para ele estava com medo que ninguém gostasse._

_**Neherenia **__espero que você esteja ainda bem e que não tenha passado mal por ansiedade... kkkk... mas a sinto disser que a Kikio não vai ficar como assistente do Inuyasha. _

**_Joh Chan_**_ tenho que te confessar que também adoro fics de secretárias e a entrevista também fiquei com pena mas nem tudo pode dar certo para nossos pombinhos._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5 _**

O restante do dia de Sesshoumaru passou lentamente. Ele havia tentado ler um dos contratos que iria precisar apresentar na reunião de segunda, mas tinha desistido após notar que depois de quase uma hora ele só havia lido uma linha e mesmo assim ele nem se quer se lembrava do que estava escrito. E o que mais o irritava era saber que ele estava assim por uma humana e para piorar ele tinha acabado de conhece-la.

_" O que será que ela tem que faz esse Sesshoumaru assim? Ela não é muito bonita, mas tem um cheiro que me faz esquecer todos os meus problemas, mas mesmo assim o que ela tem que chamou tanta atenção assim desse Sesshoumaru. "_ Pensa Sesshoumaru

_ Senhor Sesshoumaru posso entrar? (pergunta a moça)

_ Você já entrou Sakura. (responde frio)

Sakura era a secretária de Miroku. Ela era uma yokai gato que sempre vinha para a empresa com terninhos curtíssimos. Usava sapatos de saltos agulha e sempre combinando com suas roupas que são sempre vermelho ou rosa choque em que ela usava em dias normais de serviço, ela também obtinha um terninho amarelo limão e um de cor laranja que usava em reuniões onde ela gostava de declarar que_ "em momentos importantes precisamos que os outros saibam quem somos_" E para melhorar ela usava perfumes ordianariamente forte.

_ Eu o trouxe os relatórios da semana senhor. (entrega se curvando para mostrar o decote)

_ Hm. (responde dando um olhar em seus olhos que esfriaria o inferno em um segundo)

Sakura vendo o olhar que receberá de seu chefe pega e sai pensando _"você ainda vai ser meu Sesshoumaru Taisho, você pode ter certeza ou eu não me chamo Sakura Ken_".

_ Algum problema Sakura. (pergunta Kaede que viu a menina ali parada)

_ Nenhum velhota. (responde grossa e sai)

Kagome saiu correndo da sala de Sesshoumaru sem prestar atenção no que Kaede estava falando para ela, tudo que conseguia pensar era em seu pequeno Shippo que havia piorado assim que ela tinha deixado o hospital mais cedo para vim a entrevista e ela não podia deixar de pensar que o estado do menino era culpa dela.

_ Mãe como ele está? (pede assim que chega ao quarto)

_ A febre só aumenta e nenhum remédio que o médico deu baixou a febre.

_ Shippo meu amor... meu filho, a mamãe já está aqui com você. (fala segurando a mão dele e fazendo carinho em seu rosto)

_ Kagome eu acho que ele não pode de escutar. (informa dona Higurashi)

_ Mesmo que ele não escute eu prefiro ficar falando com ele para assim que ele acordar ou dar sinal de melhoras ele vai saber que eu estou aqui com ele. (diz Kagome com preocupação evidente em sua voz)

_ A senhorita está certa. (informa o médico que tinha escutado o que ela falou na hora que estava entrando na sala)

_ Senhor não tem mais nenhum remédio que o senhor possa usar? (pergunta Kagome)

_ Sindo lhe disser mais todos os remédios que temos já tentamos, não só de crianças mais para adultos tamém para ver se faria algum efeito mais não adiantou.

_ Isso é tudo minha culpa. (Kagome fala para sim mesmo)

_ Não, não é minha filha. (afirma dona Higurashi)

_ Sim mãe é, ele estava ficando bom e eu peguei e sai... se eu...

_ Se nada, você tinha que ir se não como você faria depois que ele ficou melhor sem emprego.

_ Desculpe mãe, mas é muito ruim saber que meu pequeno estava ficando bom e depois piora.

_ Senhorita eu receio que se ele não ter sinal de melhoras até o final da tarde seria melhor para leva-lo para um hospital particular. Lá eles teram mais recursos para poder ajudar a criança. (informa o médico para Kagome)

_ Obrigada senhor. (agradece o médico que pega e sai e volta a olhar para Shippo e continua a falar com ele)

_ Kagome eu creio que você ainda não comeu nada então eu vou lá na lanchonete pegar algo para você e vou aproveitar e ligar lá para casa para ver como estão as coisas. (fala dona Higurashi que recebe um aceno de cabeça)

Um tempo mais tarde dona Higurashi volta com o lanche de Kagome e informa que estará indo embora porque o vovô estava tentando purificar o vizinho de novo. Quanto Kagome termina o seu lanche chega uma menina que aparentava da mesma idade de Shippo. A menina tinha um tosse seca, mostrava que respirava com dificuldade, tinha uma cor amarelada e segurava suas mãos perto do peito.

Kagome vendo a dificuldade da menina para ir até a cama pega e solta a mão de Shippo e vai ajudar a garota.

_ Mamãe? (pergunta a menina assim que olha para Kagome)

_ Não sou a sua mamãe mais posso ser sua amiga. (diz com um sorriso para a criança que o devolve)

_ Não a senhora é minha mamãe. (afirma a criança que logo cai no sono)

Nisso chega o mesmo médico que está cuidando de Shippo. Ele faz os exames necessários para a menina e depois vai até Shippo conferir a febre.

_ É senhorita seu filho está mostrando sinal de melhoras.

_ Que bom o senhor não sabe como isso é um alivio.

_ Sim eu sei.

Ele só acaba de falar e a enfermeira chega e conversa com o médico para ver que tipos de remédios que usariam na menina. Uma hora e meia depois a menina já estava tomando soro e tendo antibióticos na veia. Todo esse tempo Kagome notado que ninguém tinha vindo para ficar ao lado da menina.  
Kagome que é um pouco curiosa e estava revoltada pelo estado que a criança se encontava pede para um enfermeira que tinha vindo verificar tanto Shippo e a menina pergunta se tinha algum responsável com ela.

_ A criança chegou sim com um adulto, mas logo a senhora que estava com ela pegou e foi embora falando que voltava mais tarde. (informa a enfermeira e vai embora)

_ Mamãe. (chama a menina)

Kagome vendo o desespero da menina pega e vai até ela.

_ Oi eu sou Kagome.

_ Oi eu sou Rin. (diz olhando para os lados)

_ É um nome muito bonito. (comenta para não ter que comentar da mulher que deixou a criança e saiu)

_ Sabe eu achava que tinha visto minha mamãe mais pelo jeito foi só um sonho de novo. (comenta com lagrimas nos olhos)

_ Rin não fique assim logo ela vai estar aqui para você.

_ Não ela não vai... ela... ela... mo... morreu. (diz soluçando)

_ Olha Rin esse menino aqui também perdeu a mãe dele e toda vida que ele pensa na mãe dele ele pega e lembra que ela vai estar lá no céu cuidando dele. Então Rin por mais que sua mãe não esteja mais aqui ela vai estar lá em cima cuidando de você e eu.

_ Mamãe tá no céu cuidando de mim? (pergunta com esperança)

_ Sim sabe porque quando a gente é mãe a coisa mais importante são os nosso pequenos e mais nada.

_ Minha mamãe tá cuidando de mim papai vai ficar feliz em saber. (comenta com um sorriso)

_ Mamãe? (pergunta Shippo que esta começando a acordar)

_ Sim meu amor estou aqui. (fala voltando a se sentar na cama de seu filho)

_ Mamãe estou com fome. ( comenta ganhando um sorriso de Kagome)

_ Então eu vou ver algo para você comer meu pequeno e eu acho que você também teve estar com fome Rin? (pergunta que acena que sim)

_ Vocês dois esperem aqui que eu vou ver algo para vocês comerem.

Kagome pega e levanta da cama e vai até o corredor para ir ver se encontra as enfermeira que estava cuidando das crianças para pedir uma refeição para eles. Ela logo após encontrar uma enfermeira ela aproveita e vai até a lanchonete para pegar algo para ela mesma comer.

Sesshoumaru finalmente conseguiu colocar sua cabeça no lugar depois do almoço e conseguiu fazer o seu trabalho. Tudo bem que ele já tinha ido almoçar mais tarde mais o mais importante para ele era conseguir trabalhar.

Ele só tinha chego e foi direto para a sala de reuniões para uma vídeo conferencia que ele tinha com. Logo depois ele conferiu o relatório que Miroku havia mandado e também conseguiu ver o contrato para segunda feira.

_ Sesshoumaru meu filho. (fala Inu Taisho entrando na sala)

_ Será que Kaede perdeu a visão do outro olho para ela não me avisar mais quando alguém entra em minha sala.

_ Meu filhote pare de drama. Isso não combina com você nem um pouco.

_ O que você quer pai? (pergunta voltando ao seu habitual frio)

_ Eu queria saber se tem algum problema para Rin passar a noite lá em casa hoje? (pergunta ainda em pé)

_ Por que?

_ Sesshoumaru tem que ter motivo para eu querer passar um tempo com minha neta.

_ Quero que ela volte assim como foi. E pai cuidado com sua língua perto de minha filha.

_ Hum só foi um palavrãozinho Sesshoumaru.

_ Foram três e foram bem fortes para uma criança.

_ Sim... sim desculpe mais pode deixar que vou tomar cuidado dessa vez.

Sesshoumaru e seu pai conversaram mais algumas coisas antes de Inu Taisho saiu para ir buscar Rin na escola. Sesshoumaru logo que seu saiu ligou para seu mortomo que mais parecia um servo do que qualquer coisa, para não ir buscar Rin hoje e deixar um bolsa preparada que seu pai iria pegar a menina e depois passaria para pegar umas mudas de roupa para a criança.

As crianças já estavam alimentadas e estavam mais animadas. Elas conversaram entre si contando histórias das artes que fazem, falavam das brincadeiras que gostavam, combinavam de quando saírem do hospital para brincarem juntas em suas casas ou até mesmo em parques que gostavam. Agora elas estavam quietas, mas não por causa da doença e sim por que estavam escutando uma história que volta e meia eles paravam para perguntar algo. Kagome já estava chegando no final da história e as crianças não paravam de perguntar como acabou.

_ Mamãe Gepeto está bem?

_ Calma Shippo você já vai saber.

_... Ao chegarem no estômago do animal, viram um pequeno barco e Gepeto, triste, cabisbaixo, sentado com as mãos na cabeça._

_Ao ver o boneco, Gepeto sorriu e correu ao seu encontro. Pinóquio abraçou o pai e pediu desculpas por ter agido mal. _

__ A única coisa que importa, meu filho, é que você está bem. -disse o bondoso velhinho_

_Pinóquio teve a idéia de fazerem uma fogueira com pedaços de madeira do barco, assim a baleia podia espirrar e atirá-los para fora da sua barriga. O plano deu certo, e a baleia espirrou o barco onde estavam Gepeto, Pinóquio e o grilo._

_ Nossa Pinóquio é esperto. (comenta Rin que ganha um aceno de Shippo)

_Ao chegarem à praia, Pinóquio e Gepeto novamente se abraçaram felizes por ter dado tudo certo._

__ Prometo ser obediente, papai! Não mentir e cumprir meus deveres. –disse o boneco._

_Gepeto ficou orgulhoso do filho. Sabia que Pinóquio tinha aprendido valiosas lições._

_Nesse momento, a Fada Azul apareceu e sorridente disse ao boneco:_

__ Você aprendeu as diferenças entre o bem e o mal. O valor do amor, da lealdade .Tudo o que fazemos tem uma conseqüência, que pode ser boa ou ruim dependendo de como agimos. Por tudo o que você aprendeu e pelo modo como agiu, agora farei de você será um menino de verdade!_

_Assim, a Fada transformou Pinóquio em um menino de verdade. E este viveu muito feliz com o seu pai, Gepeto, e com o amigo grilo._

_ Então vocês aprenderam que é feio mentir? (pegunta Kagome as crianças)

_ Sim. (grita os dois menores)

Inu Taisho fica choque ao saber que sua neta tinha passado mal e a escola não se quer tinha avisado a alguém da família sobre o estado da menina e ainda a professora que a tinha levado para o hospital não atendei o celular e a escola não sabia em que hospital sua neta estava. Ele já havia ligado para sua esposa para vim na escola e esperar a tal professora enquanto ele até o escritório para avisar Sesshoumaru que sua filha estava em um hospital e que não sabia qual era.

_ Deus me ajude para ele não matar a professora e a diretora da escola quando ele saber. (fala para si mesmo indo até a sala de seu filho)

(~°_°~)

/( O )\\

l..l¨¨l..l

* * *

**_Autor:_** Então mais um capítulo para vocês esse foi maior que os outros.

Mas gente tenho que confessar que me sindo mal para as crianças eu já tinha o capítulo pronto mais muito a parte de Rin. Pois semana passada estive no hospital e vi uma professora fazer o mesmo e isso me irritou que vocês nem sabem. E achei legal para fazer Kagome conhecer Rin assim.

**_Responde as reviews:_**

_**Joh Chan**_ o interesse dele você vai descobrir no sétimo capítulo e vai saber da onde ele conhece vou dar uma dica por causa da mãe dela. E muito obrigada pelo carinho mais sinto disser que nem tudo vai ser bom para ela.

_**Neherenia**_ Vamos disser que ele pode perder algo que ele mais aprecia por isso ele não quer Sesshoumaru e Kagome juntos.

**_Adrimke_** Tatinho do Shippo mesmo ele lá doente e eles com esses pensamentos. E o Inu Taisho ainda vai fazer muita coisa para piorar a situação de nossos queridos. E no próximo a Kagome já começa a trabalhar.

**_Shirlaine_** que bom que você está gostando espero que continue assim.

**_Rafa SF _**eu tinha que parar naquela parte não pode resistir a vontade de ser um pouquinho má. E gostei de saber que você vai acompanhar pois também acompanho a sua fic de ex-namorado.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Inu Taisho já estava uns dez minutos andando de um lado para o outro em frente a porta de Sesshoumaru. Ele não sabia como contar para seu filho como a sua doce e adorável Rin estava no hospital e que ninguém da escola tinha ligado para falar que ela havia passado mal e ainda para piorar não sabia em que hospital a tinham levado e a professora sumiu. Inu Taisho estava acreditando que alguma divindade estava rindo a essa hora dele pois por mais que a sala de Sesshoumaru fosse a prova de som e de cheiro ele podia sentir a áurea de seu filho que parecei com muita raiva.

_"Eu só espero que ele não faça nenhuma besteira... E que eu sai vivo de lá, então lá vou eu"_ Pensa Inu Taisho consigo mesmo.

Inu Taisho pensou que batendo na porta já ia aliviar um pouco o humor de seu filho. Então pela primeira vez ele bateu na porta de seu filho.

_ Sesshoumaru nós precisamos conversar. (fala sério)

_ Vejo que o senhor aprendeu a bater meu pai.

_ Eu vim para falar algo sério com você. (fala sem dar atenção ao comentário de seu filho)

_ Assim espero pois não estou com tempo para o senhor, estou cheio de trabalho para fazer e hoje parece que nada quer dar certo.

Nesse comentário Inu Taisho tremeu, ele já tinha sentido seu filho com raiva antes de entrar mais agora falando com ele parecia pior.

_"Como vou contar? Gentil? Direto?"_

_ O pai o senhor não tinha que ir buscar Rin no colégio. Por essa hora ela já teve ter saído da escola.

_ Foi sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você Sesshoumaru.

_ Pai se o senhor resolveu não ir mais buscar Rin espero que pelo menos tenha ligado para Jaken para ele ir pega-la. Pai eu não quero que Rin fique sozinha. (afirma numa voz fria)

_ Sesshoumaru eu vou direto ao ponto.

Sesshoumaru nisso parou e olhou bem para o seu pai. Ele não havia notado como seu pai parecia tenso antes, nem o jeito que ele estava falando com cautela. Sesshoumaru logo bateu a preocupação pois tinha sobre Rin que ele veio falar.

_ Pai o que houve com Rin? (pergunta com um olhar que diz que vai matar um se sua Rin estiver alguma coisa)

* * *

Kagome após contar a história para as crianças, ela decidiu deixar elas verem um pouco de desenho que estava passando na tv. Assim daria um tempo para ela pensar na situação dos pequenos e falar com o médico para saber se eles estavam melhores. Ela já estava mais tranquila a respeito de Shippo que estava mostrando sinais de melhoras bem rápido. Já a menina Rin ela ainda estava preocupada. Ela pediu para as crianças ficarem no quarto e não saírem com ninguém sem ela saber enquanto ela ia atras do médico.

_ Mamãe Rin pode dormir lá em casa quando eu sair daqui? (pergunta Shippo fazendo a parar na porta)

_ Claro mais só se um responsável dela deixar. (responde com um sorriso)

_ Oba aposto que papai vai deixar. (fala Rin batendo palmas)

_ Só que para que isso aconteça os dois tem que melhorar e para isso acontecer vocês tem que comer também os legumes e não ficar fazendo caretas para eles.

_ Ohhhhhh. (reclama os dois pequenos a fazendo a rir mais ainda antes de ir procurar o médico)

Ela tinha encontrado ele num corredor verificando em um paciente. Ela o esperou termina e foi falar com ele que informou que a menina já estava melhor da Pneumonia e logo já ganharia alta junto com Shippo, mas, ninguém tinha vindo para ela nessas cinco horas.

_ O senhor acha que a mulher que a deixou aqui não irá mais voltar?

_ Sim eu creio que ela não virá.

_ Mas, como ela pode deixar assim? Com certeza ela preencheu a ficha onde diz o nome de algum responsável.

_ Ela não quis preencher porque parece que a menina não era filha dela e só tinha pena da menina por estar em uma clínica que mal deu respeito aos humanos e resolveu traze-la aqui para nós. (começa a explicar enquanto anda para olhar para outros doentes)

_ Mas, essa clínica deve ter algo da menina. (fala pensando na situação de Rin ter que ficar sozinha)

_ Não. A senhora disse que lá só tinha o nome dela e que a recepcionista disse que quem a tinha levado que não queria saber da menina e que o mundo seria melhor sem pragas.

_ Meu Deus isso é horrível.

_ Sim é. Nós no inicio não acreditamos muito mais ligamos para a clínica que ela tinha dado o nome e perguntamos sobre isso e eles confirmaram. E afirmaram já que ela esta aqui e junto com o povo dela que nós que devemos nos preocupar não eles. (fala verificando outro paciente)

_ Isso é puro preconceito. Eles acham que nos somos menores que eles por que? Nós seres humanos somos iguais a eles como uma pessoa preta ser igual a um branco.

_ Sindo muito menina mas nem todos pensam assim como você, para muitos yokais somos menores e para muitos humanos eles são menores que nós.

_ Não passa de um absurdo enquanto eles pensarem assim muitos vão sofrer como essa menina e meu filho.

_ Eu creio que vai ser sempre assim senhorita.

_ Doutor mais voltando ao assunto da menina o que vão fazer com ela depois que ela pegar alta?

Kagome estava com medo do que poderia escutar do médico. Ela temia pela menina que era só uma criança e estava passando por algo que não tinha nada a ver com ela. Ela sabia que tinha só um caminho para a criança nessa situação e que era para ir pro conselho tutelar onde muitas crianças foram maltratadas, onde elas perdiam o brilho, o sorriso. Por mais que as crianças tinham pais e poderiam aparecer eles faziam as crianças passar por algo insuportável. Foi assim que ela encontrou Shippo e não queria que Rin viesse a passar por isso.

_ Nós teremos que a enviar para o conselho tutelar. (responde o médico que também sabia o que uma criança pode vim a passar lá)

_ Não tem nada que o senhor possa fazer para ela não ir?

_ Eu não posso fazer nada pois a criança está sem registro é como se ela não existe. E sem um responsável para responder por ela eu tenho que mandar ela para aquele lugar, sei que a senhora sabe como ela pois você tem um filho adotivo então posso dar a minha palavra se eu pudesse fazer algo pela menina eu faria...

_ Eu vou ser responsável dela. (afirma sem deixar o médico acabar de falar e o fazendo parar de olhar o doente)

* * *

Izayho já estava aliviada e estava a caminho do hospital que sua neta de coração estava internada. A única coisa que a estava a preocupando agora era que seu marido não atendia o celular e o telefone do escritório de Sesshoumaru só dava ocupado. Ela tinha medo pela a reação que o filho de seu marido poderia fazer.

Rin era a vida de Sesshoumaru por mais que ele fizesse esse ar de eu não me importo com nada, ele seria capaz de perder a vida por ela. E o abriria mão até de seu patrimônio o qual ele o idolatra.

_ Olá a senhora pode me informar onde é o quarto de Rin Taisho? (pede Izayho a enfermeira)

_ A senhora é algum parente?

Ao aceno de cabeça de Izayho a enfermeira passa o número do quarto e qual caminho seguir para chegar.

Izayho agradece e vai até onde Rin está. Conforme ela ia mais para a parte de trás do hospital ela notou que era a parte mais pobre do hospital onde tem menos cuidado e menos médico. Ela só esperava tirar Rin daqui antes de Sesshoumaru chegar a ver onde sua filha tinha ficado.

Izayho também notou que no caminho que leva até sua neta só tinha humanos. Onde até os médicos que eram humanos ou meio yokai, nenhum de puro sangue yokai. Agora ela sabia porque a recepcionista lhe deu informações como chegar até a essa parte. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que ela estaria num lugar como esse em sua posição social. E muito menos que ela iria ficar muito feliz de ser esposa de quem é, onde se é tratada muito melhor e na sua própria casa.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ficou muito irritado ao saber que sua filha foi para um hospital e que seu pai tinha esperado tanto para falar para ele. Sesshoumaru andou de um lado para o outro fazendo várias perguntas já que seu pai não o deixou ir até a escola para matar a diretora e a professora por não ligarem para ele assim que Rin tinha passado mal. Seu pai não estava o respondendo e ele já estava gritando as perguntas como _"onde ela está? Do que passou mal? Por que sua madrasta não liga? Por que a escola não ligou? O que a diretora falou? Por que seu pai tinha ficado um tempão no lado de fora da porta e não entrou logo para falar? Por que quando é algo importante que seu pai não precisa bater ele bate?"._ Mesmo já no volume que sua voz estava seu pai não as respondia e Sesshoumaru continuava a repetir sem parar até que ficou em silêncio olhando para seu pai que parecia não atender o celular que começou a tocar e ele não pegou.

_ Pai o seu celular estava tocando agora a pouco?

_ Sim eu sei, só que não quero ter que lidar com coisas bobas agora. (responde como fosse óbvio)

_ Pai... (começa bem devagar para manter um pouco de calma)

_ Sim? (pergunta irritado que seu filho parecia que esqueceu de Rin)

_ O senhor já pensou que poderia ser Izayho te ligando para falar onde está a minha filha?

Nisso pareceu que tinha acendido uma luz em cima da cabeça de Inu Taisho que logo foi pega o celular para ver quem era. Logo que ele viu que era mesmo sua mulher que tinha ligado retornou mais resolveu virar de costas para Sesshoumaru que estava lhe enviando um olhar que causou até ele mesmo para arrepiar os cabelos da nuca.

_ Meu amor onde você está? (pergunta assim que ela pega o telefone)

__ Estou na clínica Ishikawa quase chegando na sala de Rin._

_ Então estamos indo para ai agora mesmo.

**__ OH MEU DEUS..._**

Após essa última frase o telefone fica mudo e Inu Taisho volta a olhar para o filho que já estava pegando as chaves com um olhar de medo pelo o que parecia ter escutado a frase de Izayho também no final da chamada.

**o**

_**O**_

_**oO**_

* * *

**A/N: Gente sei que demorei quase um monte para postar mais vou ter que falar a verdade eu estava com preguiça. Pensei em promete que iria voltar a postar a cada 15 dias como tinha falado mais tenho medo de acabar não fazendo isso então só posso pedir desculpas.**

**Agora o que vocês acharam? Gostou? Não gostou? Podia ter ficado melhor? Me falem recebo poucos comentários que as vezes penso que não estão gostando e que deveria parar.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Neherenia**_

_**Também achei ela muito fofa nesse capítulo passado que resolvi mudar um pouco o que tinha em minha cabeça, já o encontro com os dois pombinhos vai ser só quando ela começar a trabalhar. E para esclarecer por que o Inu Taisho não quer os dois juntos vai ser em flash back dele com a dona Higurashi que vai ser mais na frente depois que Rin aparecer. E muito obrigada pelo carinho.**_

* * *

_**Strange**_

_** Desculpe a demora mais sindo disser que a Kagome vai cair um pouco para o Inu mais a fic é Sesshy e Kah e que bom que esteja gostando e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Bjus**_

* * *

_**Jon Chan**_

_**Sim pode apostar no funeral no próximo capítulo pois nosso querido Sesshy não vai gostar nada nada do que está para acontece. E o encontro dos dois só quando ela ir trabalha até lá não. Espero que esse não foi pequeno que nem o outro...kkkkk...**_

* * *

_**Bjus para que está lendo e até o próximo.**_


End file.
